schoolofbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
List of SOB Characters
There are LOTS of characters! Feel free to add any. Key *'Bold' means this character is a main character in the series Firewood or School of Battle. Main Characters Beckett Family *Mrs. Beckett *Lord Beckett **'Boo Beckett ' **Sabrina Beckett **Meina Beckett **Timothy Beckett Extended Family *Boo's Uncle (Long Last name) *Boo's Aunt Mr. Winkler's Family *'Mr. Winkler' **'Sarah Winkler ' **Anna Winkler Extended Family *Mr. Winkler's Father Smithe Family *Mrs. Smithe *Mr. Smithe **'Nina Smithe' **'Roseia Smithe ' Florence Family *Mr. Florence *Mrs. Florence **'Edward Florence' **Unknown named sister of Edward *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Doidle Doidle *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Spunky Spunky *Happy the Goldfish *Chipper the Cat *Ginny the Parrot Extended Family *Grandma Vicky *Vic *Vicky the Kid *Peg-Foot Vicky Non-canon/Retcon *Vicky's little brother (Only mentioned in the pilot episode) Crocker FamilyEdit *Grandpa Crocker **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Dolores-Day_Crocker Dolores-Day Crocker ***http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Denzel_Crocker Denzel Crocker ****Crockbot 9000 Extended Family *Ricky *Alden Bitterroot McBadbat FamilyEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Bucky_McBadbat Bucky McBadbat *Mrs. McBadbat **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Chester_McBadbat Chester McBadbat A.J.'s FamilyEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/A.J.%27s_Dad A.J.'s Dad *A.J.'s Mom **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/A.J. A.J. Tang FamilyEdit *Mr. Tang *Trixie's mother **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Trixie_Tang Trixie Tang Veronica's FamilyEdit *Veronica's Mom **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Veronica Veronica Sanjay's FamilyEdit *Sanjay's Mom *Sanjay's Stepdad **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Sanjay Sanjay **Sanjay's Stepbrother Elmer's FamilyEdit *Elmer's Mom *Elmer's Dad **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Elmer Elmer ***Bob the Boil Buxaplenty FamilyEdit *Mr. Buxaplenty *Mrs. Buxaplenty **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Remy_Buxaplenty Remy Buxaplenty Francis' FamilyEdit *Francis' Father **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Francis Francis Other classmates or godchildrenEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Tad Tad *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Chad Chad *Winston *Dwight *Molly *Other Schoolkids Magical creaturesEdit FairiesEdit Von Strangle FamilyEdit *Nana Boom Boom **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Jorgen_Von_Strangle Jorgen von Strangle Other FairiesEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Juandissimo_Magnifico Juandissimo Magnifico *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tooth_Fairy Tooth Fairy *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Binky_Abdul Binky Abdul *Swizzle *Irving *Billy Crystal Ball *Fairy Hart *Dr. Rip Studwell *Dr. Poof Everwish *Delores *Fairy Mason *Simon Sparklefield *Carnies Anti-FairiesEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosmo *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Wanda Anti-Wanda **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Foop Foop Others *Anti-Jorgen *Anti-Tooth Fairy *Anti-Binky *Other Anti-Fairies PixiesEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Head_Pixie Head Pixie *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Sanderson Sanderson GeniesEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Norm_the_Genie Norm the Genie AncientsEdit *'The Darkness' *Eliminators The Holiday KingsEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Cupid Cupid *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Santa_Claus Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *The April Fool *The Easter Bunny *Hallo-weenie *Baby New Year Other magical beingsEdit *The Sandman *Mother Nature LeprechaunsEdit *Big Dave *Lucky *Greeny AliensEdit YugopotamiansEdit *http://images.wikia.com/fairlyoddparents/en/images/2/27/IconKing.pngKing Grippulon *http://images.wikia.com/fairlyoddparents/en/images/5/50/Iconqueen.pngQueen Jipjorrulac **http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_Chang Mark Chang Other aliensEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Mandie Princess Mandie (Boudacian) *The Gigglepies Minor characters and villainsEdit CelebritiesEdit *Adam West *Britney Britney *Sylvester Calzone *Arnold Schwartzengerman ;Skylark Family *Chip Skylark I (Chip's Grandfather) *Grandma Skylark (Chip's Grandmother) **Chip Skylark II (Chip's Father) **Mrs. Skylark (Chip's Mother) ***http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Chip_Skylark Chip Skylark III ;Ubetcha Family *Chester Ubetcha (Chet's Grandfather) **Nanette Ubetcha (Chet's Mother) ***http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Chet_Ubetcha Chet Ubetcha (news anchor/reporter) ****Ivette Ubetcha (Chet's Daughter) SuperheroesEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Chin Crimson Chin *Crash Nebula *Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (Timmy Turner) *Turbo Thunder *'Catman' *Golden Locks The Big Superhero Wish *Ace and Clefto the Chin-Hounds (Cosmo and Wanda ) *Professor A.J. (A.J.) *Matter Muncher Lad (Chester McBadbat) *The Bouncing Boil (Elmer) *The Sonic Youth (Sanjay) *Wonder Gal (Trixie Tang) *Hawk Gal (Veronica) Super VillainsEdit The Body of Evil *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Nega_Chin Nega Chin *H20lga *Bronze Kneecap *Spatula Woman *Brass Knuckles *Iron Maiden *Golden Gut *Iron Lung *Titanium Toenail The Big Superhero Wish *The Baby Shredder (Vicky) *Doctor Croctopus (Denzel Crocker) *Bull-E (Francis) ChincinnatiEdit *The Baby *Beverly Boulevard *The Mayor of Chincinnati Bender FamilyEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Bender Dr. Bender *Wendell Camp Learn-a-ToriumEdit *Flappy Bob *Happy Peppy Gary and Betty Other school facultyEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Geraldine_Waxelplax Principal Waxelplax *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Bouncer The Bouncer (bodyguard for the Popular Kids) *Mr. Bickles *Mr. Birkenbake *Spanish teacher *Unnamed teacher Other townspeopleEdit *http://images.wikia.com/fairlyoddparents/en/images/f/fd/IconMayor.pngThe Mayor (Mayor of Dimmsdale) *http://images.wikia.com/fairlyoddparents/en/images/0/03/IconDoug.png Doug Dimmadome (millionaire) **Dale Dimmadome (Doug's son) *Dale Dimm (founder of Dimmsdale, Colonial times) *Abominable Snowman *Johnny Downpour (former weatherman) *Stormy Raynes (former weatherman) *Tour Guide *Other Townspeople AnimalsEdit *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Chompy_the_Goat Chompy the Goat *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Eddie_the_Furry_Gerbil Eddie the Furry Gerbil *Bippy the Monkey *Dinkledog *Mr. Tulip Toes *Mange *Jimmy the Cat *Carl the Ant *Cindy the Bee eddie the gerbil The gigglepies Overlord Glee Trilly the trust gigglepie Other villainsEdit *Shallowgrave *http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Laser Dark Laser *Nega Timmy